Alex's Mission: Complete
by WI9
Summary: I finally updated! Sorry it took me so long! The next book after Alex's Mission: Impossible. back to school and more trouble. A bit of Blunt/Jones. Come on, read it, you know you want to!


**Mission 1**

I rode my bike sluggishly. I didn't want to go back to school. I pulled into the schoolyard and locked up my bike. Everyone was glaring at me. I sighed and walked into the building. Everywhere! Whispers, glares, insults! What had Andre told them? I got the books out of my locker and headed to class. I sat down. I suddenly realized something. Tom wasn't here. I sighed. This was going to be quite a day. The teacher came in. She noticed me and glared.

"Okay, class. Today we're going to have a pop quiz." Everyone groaned. Some people glared at me. She passed out the test, and I quickly realized I hadn't learned it. I started. For _**once**_, and I can't believe I'm saying this, but I _**wanted**_ MI6 to contact me! To pull me out of school! I pushed the test aside, not understanding anything on it. The teacher put a pile of stuff on my desk. She was glaring.

"Your make-up work." I moaned. Finally, the bell rang. I walked out of the classroom. I was walking, when someone pushed me against the wall. I looked up. Andre.

"Leave me alone, Andre," I said coldly. He glared at me.

"I'd watch your back, Drug Rider." I stood up tall, and glared Andre down. I had learned the expression from Blunt when he accused me of causing a security breech. (Which I did cause.) Andre froze. Hey! It worked! I took the hesitation to get away. I ran to my next class. I sat down. A few glares. I wasn't sure if I could make it much longer. We started learning something in the middle of a lesson, so (once again) I was confused. I struggled to take notes. Someone threw piece of paper at my head. I opened it and read what it said. A single word.

**B*tch**

I stood up. That did it. Everyone looked at me, confused. I ran out of the classroom. I heard a few people behind me in the room.

"What is he doing!?"

"Where is he going!?"

"Alex Rider! Get back here!" I ran as fast I could down the halls. I snuck past the office and ran outside. I quickly unlocked my bike and rode off, just as a few teachers ran outside. I turned the corner and rode as fast I could go. After a few blocks I slowed down. I had no clue where I was going. I pulled into an alley and stopped. What now? I _**couldn't **_go back. Suddenly, I heard a door deeper in the alley. I turned around. A man with a large scar on his face had gotten out of a van. Who was he? Suddenly, he held up a gun. I gasped. Scorpia.

In all the confusion, my mission, the sneaking around, I had forgotten why MI6 kept me at the HQ in the first place, and now, I had walked right into it. I quickly got my bike and road off. I thought I might have lost him, when I noticed the van behind me. I turned a corner, almost hitting a few people. I was just about to loose the van when another van pulled in front of me. I swerved into an alley. Luckily, it wasn't a dead end. I rode as fast as I could. They were turning into the alley now. I was almost at the end, when _**another**_ car blocked me off. I skidded to a stop. It was a black Royals Royce. My eyes widened. I recognized this car! The door flew opened. I saw Alan Blunt in the driver' seat. He seemed mad.

"Get in, Alex! Now!" I dropped my bike (which I was sad about) and got in, pulling the door shut behind me. The skid of tires and we drove off. I put my seat belt on. Sheesh. Drive like a maniac! I noticed Blunt was fuming.

"Uh, if you're wondering why I left scho-"

"I'm not discussing that right now," Blunt said sternly. He looked back at the mirror and cussed. I followed his eyes. The vans were following us.

"Hang on," Blunt ordered. He pressed a button on a screen and a lever appeared. Blunt pushed it down. Suddenly, the car sped faster. We must have been going over a hundred! We turned and sped off full speed. I looked back. The vans were _**long**_ gone. After turning one more time, we slowed back down.

"That was _**so**_ cool!" I couldn't help but to say. I was answered by a humor_**less**_ grunt. I noticed we were coming up on my school. Aw! He wasn't sending me back, was he!? We drove past it. Huh?

"Where are we going?" I asked, confused.

"The bank."

"You're not taking me back to school?"

"After what you just ran into that would be a pretty _**stupid**_ place to send you, and apparently you don't want to be there." He glared at me. I sunk down into my seat. He turned back to the road.

"Why exactly do you _**not**_ want to be there?" I hesitated. Maybe I should have thought this through.

"I… I couldn't take it anymore."

"Take what?"

"Well, the teachers think I'm a bad kid, so they're giving me quizzes and lesson I don't get, and all the kids think I'm a 81tch! I just couldn't take it anymore." He seemed to make some kind of calculation.

"When did this start?" I glared at him.

"When I started to work for _**you**_." He grew an uncomfortable expression and shifted awkwardly. There was an awkward silence.

"So are you just going to keep me at the HQ?" He nodded. We pulled in a few minutes later. Blunt let me roam again. I ended up telling Smithers what happened. The rest of the day went pretty quick. They finally brought me home, and after explaining things to Jack I went to bed. I quickly fell asleep.

Reviews Please! Sorry it's taking me so long.


End file.
